Une passion dévorante
by Lumiie
Summary: Lysandre est nouveau dans le lycée Sweet Amoris, il va y rencontrer Castiel, un rebelle qui a l'air de s'intéresser à lui. Mais entre doute et secret, la route va être longue jusqu'à son coeur. Pourrons-ils résister à cette passion dévorante? CastielxLysandre ! Yaoi! Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Voici une vieille fic que j'avais écris sur Amour Sucrée, le jeu de dating en ligne de Beemov !

J'ai voulu la faire partager parce que même si je l'ai écrite plus ou moins à la va vite, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la faire :)

Donc je la partage avec vous! Bonne lecture!

Pairing : M

Couple : Castiel x Lysandre

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

PDV Omnicient

Le lycée Sweet Amoris était à ce jour très animé puisqu'il s'agissait du jour de la rentrée des classes. Les élèves grouillaient à l'intérieur et hors de l'enceinte du lycée. La plupart des élèves étaient accompagnés de leurs parents et d'autres n'en avaient malheureusement pas la chance. Un jeune homme à l'allure victorien avançait sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait. Il semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche sans voir l'objet de ses pensées. Il soupira, lui qui aimait être seul et tranquille, aujourd'hui ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Il alla se remettre en route lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule droite.

-Alors Lysandre as-tu retrouvé ton carnet ? demanda une voix d'homme.

-Non Leigh, sinon je ne serais déjà plus ici, soupira le jeune homme.

Le dit « Leigh », qui est en réalité son grand frère, sourit à la dernière remarque du garçon. Il savait pertinemment que Lysandre n'était pas à l'aise parmi les autres, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais il avait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici car il avait absolument tenu à voir le nouveau lycée de son frère. Il avait été agréablement surpris de voir que le lycée ne se situait pas si loin de chez eux. Ce qui à son sens était parfait. Il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Lysandre avant de se rappeler qu'il devait rentrer pour ouvrir sa boutique de vêtements. Après un dernier signe de tête à son frère, il partit, s'engouffrant ainsi dans la foule. De son côté, Lysandre n'en pouvait déjà plus de tout ça; les gens se bousculaient sans même prendre la peine de se retourner ou bien de s'excuser, ils sentaient la sueur à des kilomètres et par dessus tout ils riaient si fort que cela lui brisaient les tympans. Il respira un bon coup et expira calmement. Il fallait rapidement qu'il trouve un endroit calme pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de retrouver son carnet. Il s'éloigna de la foule et se plaça derrière un arbre. Puis, il regarda furtivement aux alentours pour voir si il pouvait y aller et heureusement il ne vit personne. « Parfait » pensa t-il. Sur cette pensée, il grimpa agilement à l'arbre. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure cachette, il était à l'abri des regards (et du soleil) derrière les feuilles vertes et il avait une vue d'ensemble sur la cour. Il attendit patiemment que le lycée se vide car il ne pouvait décidément rien voir avec toutes ces personnes qui circulaient dans tout les sens. Cependant, à force de ne pas bouger, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même et il finit par s'endormir.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là haut toi ? Dit une voix grave

Le pauvre Lysandre se réveilla en sursaut et en voulant regarder d'où venait cette voix qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil, il glissa de la branche où il était perché et tout ce passa au ralentit pour lui. Il se sentait basculer tête la première, il ne tenta même pas de se raccrocher à quelque chose, cela aurait été une perte de temps. Il ferma donc ses yeux qu'il avait toujours trouvé étrange: l'un était vert et l'autre jaune. Une fois dans l'obscurité total il se tendit, attendant le dur choc du sol, qui ne viendra jamais.

-Putain, tu pourrais faire attention, grogna la voix.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir qu'il avait atterri dans les bras, de ce qui semblerait être un jeune homme. Celui-ci avait les cheveux rouges écarlates et les yeux noirs intenses. Son visage était éclairé par la lumière de la lune puis une brise légère vint chatouiller leurs visages et mit leurs cheveux en mouvement. Là, à cet instant, Lysandre le trouva incroyablement beau. Tellement beau, qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de l'inconnu, ce qui inquiéta celui-ci.

-Hey ça va ? Tu comptes rester dans mes bras longtemps comme ça ? Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire

Lysandre reprit ses esprits et après que l'autre l'eut posé à terre, il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Merci beaucoup et je m'excuse de mon imprudence.

-Oh d'rien. T'es pas d'ici toi, ça ce voit à ta f'çon de parler, rigola l'inconnu

-Effectivement, je viens d'arriver.

-Ok, bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'dois rentrer moi, à plus !

-Au revoir.

Lysandre le regarda partir et pris la direction opposée. Il devait toujours chercher son carnet, si évidemment, il l'avait bel et bien perdu dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il chercha d'abord dans la cour mais il ne trouva rien. Ensuite il pénétra à l'intérieur du lycée mais celui-ci était à présent fermé. « Mince. » jura t-il. Il essaya plusieurs fois de tirer sur les portes mas en vain.

-Ta perdu quelque chose ?

Il se retourna et aperçut le jeune homme de tout à l'heure sur une moto noir. Il jurait qu'elle était neuve ou alors l'homme s'en occupait énormément.

-Oui mon carnet vert.

-Je vois, à cette heure tu sais là c'mort.

-Je pense l'avoir remarqué mais merci de me le dire.

Sans prévenir l'inconnu se mit à rire. Lysandre haussa un sourcil et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait soudainement.

-T'es franc, j'aime ça. J'te raccompagne ?

-Sur cette... chose ? Non merci, je préférerais marcher.

-Comme tu veux mais les rues ne sont plus sûr à cette heure-ci même pour un mec. Et j'voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, tu vois ?

-...Très bien. Lâcha Lysandre

Il s'approcha prudemment de l'autre jeune homme qui lui tendait un casque. Oh seigneur qu'allait-il faire au juste ? Mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il n'était pas question de revenir sur sa parole. Il mit donc le casque sur ses cheveux et entreprit d'escalader la bête. Une fois bien installé, l'homme se retourna et lui dit :

-Tiens moi bien si tu veux pas tomber vieux! au faite moi c'est Castiel.

-Lysandre enchanté.

Lysandre suivit docilement son conseil, ne souhaitant pas mourir maintenant et passa ses bras fins autour de la taille de Castiel qui ne réagit pas. Il déglutit lentement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une étrange boule au fond de la gorge. Il était ridicule, il devait vraiment arrêter de tout interpréter de cette manière.

-C'est bon comme ça ? Demanda t-il soudain.

-Serre moi un peu plus... Voilà comme ça...

Lysandre se mit à rougir sans même s'en rendre compte, leurs dialogues étaient quelque peu... étranges. Il serra quand même un peu plus la taille de Castiel et colla son torse contre le dos de celui-ci. De cette façon, il ne pouvait pas être plus proche donc il ne tomberait pas. Avec cette nouvelle proximité il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son interlocuteur; celle-ci était légèrement sucrée, comme une odeur de cerise? il se surprit même à aimer cela.

-Parfait, alors t'habites où Lysandre ? Dit Castiel

-Hm à la boutique de vêtement à deux rues d'ici. Répondit rapidement Lysandre tout en reprenant une certaine impassibilité.

Castiel ne répondit pas et démarra rapidement son « bébé » comme il aimait l'appeler. Ils disparurent rapidement dans l'obscurité.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Castiel arrêta sa moto devant un petit magasin de vêtement. Il enleva son casque et se recoiffa rapidement. Lysandre lui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il avait très chaud.

-Euh Lysandre ? C'est pas que ça me gêne particulièrement de me faire enlacer par un mec que je viens à peine de rencontrer, mais on est arrivé tu sais. Dit Castiel en riant.

Machinalement Lysandre relâcha la pression qu'il avait mis dans ses bras et enleva à son tour le casque de moto. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux fins afin de les remettre en place.

-Merci Castiel de m'avoir raccompagné, mais sache que je ne monterais plus sur ton engin.

-J'conduis si mal que ça ? Demanda Castiel

-Du tout. C'est juste que ça me fais quelque chose d'étrange.

-Oh ça c'est normal, c'est toujours comme ça au début vieux !

Lysandre ne dit rien. Il allait rentrer chez lui quand Castiel l'appela puis il lui lança quelque chose.

-J'crois que c'est ce que tu cherchais non ?

Lysandre fut surpris de constater qu'en effet, il s'agissait bien de son carnet

qu'il avait perdu quelques heures plus tôt.

-Merci... Tu l'as feuilleté ?

-Non c'pas mon genre. Bon j'dois y aller. Salut. Dit Castiel avant de redémarrer sa moto et de disparaître dans la nuit.

«Merci Castiel » pensa Lysandre avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il était seul. Leigh devait sûrement être en train de travailler dans son atelier. Il monta les marches de l'escalier afin d'atteindre sa chambre. Même si il ne le montrait pas, Lysandre était anxieux. La boule qu'il avait à la gorge ne l'avait pas quitté. Et cette chaleur insupportable le rendait fou. Donc, il ouvrit doucement ses volets puis sa fenêtre afin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Il laissa ses pensées voguer au gré du vent. Ce Castiel était spécial. Dès le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangés, Lysandre avait su. Il avait su qu'il était différent lui aussi. Et lui ? L'avait-il remarqué aussi ? Ou alors était-ce Lysandre qui se trompait depuis le début ? Notre victorien soupira et décida que sa journée avait été assez longue comme ça ; donc il enleva délicatement sa veste puis il l'accrocha dans sa penderie. Ensuite il enleva sa chemise qu'il déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Et elle fut vite rejoint par son pantalon. Maintenant qu'il était en boxer noir, Lysandre se sentait plus léger. Mais alors qu'il allait se coucher, son regard s'accrocha à quelque chose. Son carnet, qu'il toucha du bout de ses doigts fins. Puis, Lysandre souleva délicatement ses draps et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il s'endormit immédiatement, bercé par la lueur de la lune. Le lendemain son réveil ne sonna pas, en revanche ce fut Leigh qui vint le réveiller.

-«Hey Lysandre debout, tu vas être en retard. Tu as dormis la fenêtre ouverte cette nuit ?

-...Oui... Chuchota le jeune homme encore dans les bras de Morphée.

-...est-ce que ça a recommencé Lysandre ?" Demanda doucement Leigh en posant sa main sur le front de son frère.

Mais il fût soulager de constater que celui-ci était froid. Lorsqu'il partit Lysandre s'étira doucement et se leva afin d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il frotta doucement ses paupières alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur de la douche. Il prit son gel douche habituel et se frotta énergiquement. Il sortit, regarda sa montre avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Il décida d'accélérer et il s'habilla si vite que son frère fut surpris de le voir quitter la maison avant sept heures quarante.

-«Tu as quelque chose à faire Lysandre ?

-Pas particulièrement. À ce soir Leigh. »

Avant même de laisser le temps à Leigh de répondre il sortit avant de se figer sur place ; sur le pas de sa porte se trouvait Castiel qui l'attendait contre sa moto.

-"Bonjour... Que fais-tu ici Castiel ?

-Salut, j'sais pas j'ai eu envie de passer te prendre. Tu montes ?

-Pardon ? Je t'ai dit hier que je n'avais plus l'intention de...

-C'est bon, fais moi confiance !" Grogna Castiel

Lui faire confiance alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Le pire dans tout ça c'était que Lysandre était effectivement tenté de lui accorder cela. Il haussa légèrement le sourcil en dévisageant son vis à vis, mais comme celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer, il s'avança doucement vers lui. Castiel lui tendit gentiment le casque de moto, le remerciant d'un petit sourire, Lysandre tendit la main afin de saisir l'objet. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux du rebelle avant que le victorien ne retire vivement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le rouge aux joues, il grimpa derrière son «ami» et se mit dans la même position que le jour d'avant. Pendant ce temps Castiel réfléchissait. Il avait bien sentit les doigts du victorien contre les siens et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça. Il avait même sentit quelque chose exploser dans tout son être. Cependant vu la réaction de Lysandre, cela avait dû le gêner plus qu'autre chose. Soudain, il démarra son bolide avant de prendre la route vers le lycée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Lysandre le remercia puis partit en salle de classe. Castiel regarda sa main et sourit.

« Décidément, ce Lysandre n'est pas comme les autres. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je pense autant à lui? » pensa t-il avant de regagner lui aussi sa classe. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte il ne vu pas surprit de trouver ces pestes d'Ambre et compagnie, le délégué parfait, les pipelettes... Il s'avança donc vers le fond de la classe puis il s'affala littéralement sur sa chaise en soupirant et en murmurant que cette journée allait être très chiante.

-"Y a t-il un problème Castiel ? Demanda une voix profonde et grave

Le rebelle se redressa d'un seul coup et regarda son voisin, qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

-Ly-Lysandre, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles mec ! Cria le rebelle

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas faire peur à ce point. Lui dit simplement le victorien

-T'es bête, j'voulais pas dire ça. Enfin ta compris quoi.

-Oui je pense avoir compris ne t'inquiètes pas."

Castiel aurait juré voir un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Rien que pour cette vision il avait bien fait de venir en cours aujourd'hui. Il lui sourit et s'endormit sur sa table caché par son sac à dos. De son côté Lysandre suivait le cours. Enfin, il essayait. Il regarda à sa droite et vit que Castiel dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb. Doucement il tendit la main puis il hésita quelques secondes. Pouvait-il le toucher ? Quelle excuse allait-il trouver si jamais le rebelle se réveillait ? Malgré tout, Lysandre se laissa tenter, il avait besoin de le toucher. Il caressa doucement le visage du jeune homme. C'était une caresse si douce, rien qu'un effleurement. Mais dès qu'il avait touché la peau de Castiel son corps c'était immédiatement détendu. Malheureusement, Lysandre était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il en oublia tout le reste. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit se former entre ses doigts de petits éclairs. Rapidement il se leva, sa chaise frotta durement contre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sans demander son reste il prit ses affaires, partit de la salle de cours sous le regard du professeur et des élèves. Lysandre savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire : parler à son frère.


	3. Chapter 3

Leigh commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Pourtant il était d'une nature très patiente d'ordinaire, mais les clientes qu'il avait actuellement en face de lui, avaient le don de l'exaspérer.

-Vous faut-il autres choses mesdames ? Demanda t-il très professionnel

-Oui, gloussa la blonde, j'aimerais énormément avoir ton numéro.

Désespérante. Alors qu'il allait « gentiment » renvoyer ses demoiselles, il entendit la cloche de son magasin sonner.

-Excusez moi un instant, dit Leigh étrangement heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de s'éloigner de ces clientes hystériques.

Il avança jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin et chercha des yeux la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il fût surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Lentement il regarda l'horloge qui affichait dix heures dix. Leigh fronça les sourcils, la matinée venait à peine de commencer et Lysandre était déjà rentré. Il trouva cela étrange mais il ne dit rien. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il hocha la tête et mit dehors les pimbêches qui s'énervèrent toutes seules. Pendant tout ce temps, Lysandre n'avait pas bougé de sa place et regardait son frère fermer le magasin. Puis, lorsque celui-ci essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule, il se recula de quelques pas.

-Ne me touche pas Leigh... C'est encore arrivé. Dit-il pour se justifier

Le visage de Leigh se referma d'un seul coup. Et il détailla son interlocuteur. Lysandre ne laissait transparaître aucunes émotions, du moins en apparence ; il était coiffé et habillé de la même manière, si Leigh ne le connaissait pas aussi bien jamais il n'aurait pu se douter de quelque chose.

-Raconte moi tout Lysandre.

-Et bien, hier j'ai rencontré un garçon et aujourd'hui lorsque je l'ai touché, ça s'est produit.

-Il n'est pas blesser ou moins ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas, j'ai retiré ma main immédiatement après. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque je suis à ses côtés, je me sens... étrange.

-Étrange ?

-Oui, c'est comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. Que dois-je faire Leigh ?

-D'abord te calmer...

-Je suis coupa Lysandre

-Ensuite essaye de prendre tes distances avec ce garçon. Je travaille actuellement sur la bague dont je t'avais parlé mais avec le magasin je n'ai que peu de temps.

-Je comprend Leigh et je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

Lysandre lui fit un petit sourire et commença à avancer en direction de sa chambre lorsque Leigh l'interpella :

-Lysandre repose bien mais je pense que ça serait mieux pour toi d'aller en cours cette après-midi sinon les autres commenceront à se poser des questions.

Lysandre ne répondit rien et continua sa route. Lorsque midi arriva, le victorien partit en silence de sa maison. Il faisait frais dehors mais cela ne le perturba pas plus que cela. Il aimait bien sentir la brise du vent caresser son visage. Plus que cela, il aimait regarder le ciel et les nuages car il sentait libre. Plus de soucis, plus de contrainte, il oubliait tout. D'ailleurs c'est assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre que Lysandre avait écris ses plus belles chansons. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à ses yeux. Soudain, une image apparu dans son esprit. Elle avait l'apparence d'un jeune rebelle avec son manteau en cuir et son t-shirt rouge, le même rouge que ses cheveux, elle affichait un sourire en coin moqueur mais extrêmement séduisant. Le victorien ferma doucement les paupières et soupira. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à le sortir de sa tête, mais il le fallait pour sa sécurité. Cependant, à force de marcher l'esprit ailleurs, il ne vit pas la personne qui s'était arrêté juste devant lui et il la bouscula.

-Excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. S'excusa machinalement Lysandre.

-C'est rien, j'suis sûr que sa t'arrives souvent non ? Se moqua la personne

Le victorien leva doucement la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Il se recula d'un coup sec puis il partit sans demander son reste. Il entendait le jeune homme l'appeler mais il ne devait pas se retourner. Même si, il était évident qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

-Lysandre arrête toi p'tin ! Cria la voix qui l'avait rattrapé et qui posa sa main sur son épaule afin d'évité que l'autre puisse lui échapper.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Lysandre dégagea son épaule d'un geste de main.

-Ne me touche pas Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'prends ? Lui demanda abasourdis le rebelle

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Castiel. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser. Déclara le victorien en reprenant sa route.

Cependant , le rebelle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il serra les dents et plaqua le jeune homme au mur. Soudain, la cloche retentit, signe que les cours allaient commencé. Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis et lui dit d'un ton froid :

-Si ça m'regarde puisque apparemment c'est moi que tu fuis comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Lysandre ?

-Lâche moi Castiel, ça vaux mieux pour toi. Dit Lysandre d'une voix faible

-Pas question ! J'veux savoir.

Lysandre serra les dents en sentant une chaleur familière l'envahir. C'est à ce moment là que les néons du couloir commencèrent à clignoter. D'abord de manière irrégulière puis de plus en plus rapidement. Castiel n'y prêta même pas attention, il était trop focalisé sur Lysandre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'une certaine manière il se sentait lié à lui. Dès leur première rencontre il s'était sentis attiré par cet étrange garçon. Pourtant il était déjà sortit avec quelques filles auparavant mais ce qu'il avait ressentit en croisant son regard, était tout simplement indescriptible. Et de l'avoir en face de lui, à seulement quelques centimètres lui donnait envie de... l'embrasser. Pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire le premier pas et autre. Mais à ses yeux Lysandre était différent. Lysandre quand à lui avait tout à fait remarqué le changement d'atmosphère. Il déglutit et essaya,tant bien que mal , de se calmer. Ce qui fût peine perdu lorsqu'il vit le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants s'avancer lentement vers lui. Alors qu'ils étaient aussi proche que deux personnes pouvaient l'être, les lumières explosèrent d'un seul coup lorsque Lysandre posa ses mains contre le mur.

-Qu... ? Dit Castiel en se retournant

Le victorien saisit cette opportunité et partit en direction des escaliers. Les élèves alertés, par le bruit, étaient tous hors de leur salle de classe et discutaient de ce qui venait de ce passer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'assit sur une des marches et regarda sa main droite. Elle était tout à fait normal, il n'y avait aucun signe d'électricité. Mais si ce n'était pas lui qui avait fais exploser les lumières, qui était-ce?


	4. Chapter 4

La malchance devait être après lui , il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il pouvait entendre tout le brouhaha que faisait les élèves le long du couloir. Il serra le poing, il n'était pas question d'obliger Leigh à déménager encore une fois, son frère avait assez fait de sacrifice pour lui. Maintenant il avait le droit de pouvoir vivre sa vie, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Il soupira discrètement. Il se tenait là, assis sur les escaliers de son lycée, à fuir un garçon qui visiblement se pensait être proche de lui, que devait-il faire ? Lysandre se sentit à ce moment là très seul. Comme autrefois. Perdu dans ses étranges réflexions il n'avait pas sentit Castiel arrivé. Il était debout devant le victorien et le regardait. Ni plus, ni moins. Puis, il s'accroupit face au jeune homme et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlait. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Par ce geste tendre, ils comprirent quelque chose, qu'il s'était formé une sorte de connexion entre eux. Une connexion appelé « réconfort ». L'un comme l'autre avait un sombre passé. Alors que Lysandre émergeait de son état second, il se rendit compte que Castiel le touchait. Or, même son frère hésitait parfois. Il leva doucement ses yeux vairons vers le rebelle qui avait de nombreuses questions à poser à Lysandre mais il ne voulait pas brisé cet instant. Alors, il approcha son visage, très doucement; il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper à nouveau. Et finalement, ce qu'il attendait depuis tout à l'heure se réalisa enfin. Il pressa lentement ses lèvres contre celles du victorien. Le contact était doux et léger. Lysandre se recula un instant et combla à nouveau la distance qui les séparait. Castiel n'osa pas approfondir le baiser de peur de l'effrayer, alors il se contenta de cela. Mais alors qu'il était concentré sur les sensations que lui procurait ce baiser il sentit une vive douleur sur la lèvre inférieur comme si, il s'était reçu un coup de jus.

-Oh... Dit-il en se reculant, ta sentis ça ?

Bien évidemment que Lysandre l'avait sentit lui aussi, puisque c'est lui qui l'avait créé. Lysandre se leva en silence et détourna le regard. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle mais il avait tellement envie de continuer à l'embrasser. Castiel, la surprise passée, s'approcha pour réclamer un nouveau baiser. Ça avait été rapide mais il avait envie de sentir leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre encore une fois. Il avait même oublié qu'ils étaient toujours au lycée et sur les escaliers. Il se sentait attiré par Lysandre, presque comme un aimant. Le souffle chaud du rebelle près de ses lèvres, fit rougir notre victorien qui par la suite posa sa main sur son torse et il le repoussa doucement.

-Castiel nous sommes toujours au lycée. Et ce n'est pas bien.

-Ah oui? Dis moi que t'en a pas envie Lysandre ?

-C'est... compliqué. Faisons comme si... commença le victorien

-Hors de question. Viens. Trancha le guitariste en prenant la main chaude de Lysandre pour l'emmener dans les toilettes du lycée.

Il remarqua que la main du victorien était anormalement chaude mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il vérifia attentivement aux alentours pour savoir si l'endroit était bel et bien désert.

-Castiel, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans les toilettes ? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

Il poussa doucement Lysandre contre le mur.

-J'ai l'impression que ça va devenir une habitude. Soupira Lysandre

-Chut... murmura Castiel en prenant possession des lèvres de son vis à vis encore une fois.

Cette fois-ci Lysandre mit du sien et ouvrit doucement la bouche pour caresser de sa langue celle de Castiel qui n'attendait que ça. Ce baiser était totalement différent du premier qu'ils avaient échangé, il était fiévreux. Tant d'émotions coulaient en eux. Castiel se rapprocha encore de Lysandre, collant ainsi son corps au sien. La température était électrique, aussi bien dans le sens propre que figuré. Des petits fils électriques volaient partout dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient avec hardeur; leurs langues se taquinaient, se caressaient, et s'entremêlaient sans fin. Et c'était tout simplement... exquis. Pourtant , alors qu'ils se sentaient si bien, d'un coup les lumières et les petites fenêtres éclatèrent dans un bruit strident, les robinets des lavabos explosèrent et l'eau jaillit avec force, arrosant tout sur son passage. Trempés, les garçons redescendirent sur terre puis se séparèrent de quelques centimètres.

-Putain c'est quoi tout ça ? s'exclama penaud le rebelle

-Castiel éloigne toi de moi, maintenant. Dit Lysandre visiblement stressé

-Quoi ?

-Vite et ne touche pas l'eau! Cria le victorien

Castiel obéit, vu le ton qu'avait employé Lysandre, il était très sérieux. Il se mit donc dans un coin de la pièce qui était encore au sec. Le victorien tomba à genoux sur le sol mouillé. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient, sa sueur se mélangeait avec le liquide aqueux encore présent sur lui, il serrait les dents et pour finir il respirait bruyamment comme s'il souffrait le martyr. Castiel était inquiet et voulu appeler quelqu'un mais Lysandre hurla avant qu'il n'est pu bouger. Et là, il vit quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie. Il y avait, tout autour du corps du victorien, de l'électricité pur et qui semblait s'emballer, se dirigeant dans tout les sens. Il était stupéfait de voir cela et il ne put acquiéser un seul mouvement tant il était subjugué par ce phénomène. Lysandre de son côté, réfléchissait à tout allure; il devait relâcher toute cette énergie accumulé dans son corps... seulement il n'était pas seul... Et il ne voulait pas blesser accidentellement Castiel. Son regard dévia et il regarda l'eau clair ainsi que son reflet. Oui, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait. Alors, à contre cœur il posa délicatement sa main sur la flaque d'eau présente en face de lui. Celle-ci s'électrifia immédiatement et toute l'électricité de la pièce disparu dans les conduits. Le quartier tout entier eut un énorme court-circuit: les téléphones portables ne captaient plus, il n'y avait plus aucun réseau internet et tout les appareils électro-ménagés avaient cessé de fonctionner. Épuisé, Lysandre perdit connaissance mais avant de toucher le carrelage dur, Castiel le serra prudemment dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux en attendant une quelconque douleur mais à son plus grand soulagement elle ne vint pas. Cela voulait dire que Lysandre était redevenu normal à présent. C'est à ce moment que la directrice suivit du délégué, Nathaniel, entrèrent comme des furies dans les toilettes. Elle regarda les dégâts, puis Castiel et Lysandre, et rouge de colère elle cria :

-Je vous veux tout les deux demain dans mon bureau !

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne prêtant aucune attention à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Nathaniel lui avait remarqué que le victorien était inconscient. Il aida Castiel à relever le jeune homme puis il lui avant de s'en aller à son tour :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne veux rien savoir. Ramène le chez lui, je vais parler à la directrice.

Castiel ne lui répondit rien. Il se hâta de sortir du lycée et se dirigea en direction du magasin de vêtement avec son... ami ? Petit copain ? Il ne savait pas exactement ou plutôt il devait d'abord en discuter avec Lysandre. Et puis, trop de choses c'était passée aujourd'hui pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement. Pour le moment le plus important était de ramener Lysandre chez lui car il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et cela l'inquiétait. Il sonna à la porte de chez lui et ce fut Leigh qui lui répondit:

-Oui c'est pour... Lysandre! Entrez, je vous en prie, posez le sur le canapé. Merci.

-Très bien.

Castiel posa l'endormis sur le canapé beige qui se trouvait contre le mur blanc du petit salon brun. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder la pièce en détail puisque Leigh l'interpella rapidement :

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Et bien... hésita Castiel, il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés comme jamais et qu'ensuite tout avait dérapé, ... On discutait et d'un coup tout s'est mit a explosé autour de nous.

-Tout a explosé?! Cria Leigh

-Non! Enfin pas comme vous le pensez, juste les robinets, les vitres, les lumières...

-Il a donc fait littéralement sauter tout les disjoncteurs du quartier... Ce qui explique pourquoi mon téléphone n'avait plus aucun signal... Impressionnant. Déclara Leigh d'un air absent.

-Eh, excusez moi mais ce n'est pas plutôt censé être effrayant?

-Je te retourne la question: As-tu peur de lui? Demanda le frère en fronçant les sourcils

-Je...J'crois pas... Je...Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est une histoire assez compliqué. Il te l'expliquera si il souhaite. Au faite je ne me suis pas présenté, mes excuses. Je suis Leigh le grand frère de Lysandre et toi comment tu t'appelles?

-Castiel.

-Castiel... reprit Leigh, ça me dit quelque chose. Où habites-tu? Tes parents sont-ils toujours vivant?

-Qu... commença à répliquer Castiel

-Leigh laisse le tranquille, les coupa une voix rauque.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même geste et regardèrent Lysandre se réveiller tout doucement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Lysandre planta ses yeux vairons dans ceux de Castiel puis dit d'une voix calme :

-Leigh, laisse nous s'il te plait il faut que je parle à Castiel.

-D'accord... Mais s'il te plaît...Ne fais rien exploser... Dit son frère en quittant la pièce.

Lorsque celui-ci eut franchis le pas de la porte, un oppressant silence se créa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Lysandre savait bien que Castiel avait tout vu mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, celui-ci ne l'avait pas abandonné. Non, il l'avait porté et il l'avait même ramené chez lui. À présent, il se trouvait là, debout en face de lui, attendant la suite des événements. Sentant le malaise se créer chez son vis à vis Castiel s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur un coin du canapé crème. Inconsciemment, il posa sa main chaude sur celle de Lysandre. Le victorien écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné. C'était exactement le geste dont il avait besoin. Le roux lui fit un petit sourire en coin, l'incitant donc à poursuivre. Pourtant il le savait, ce n'était pas du genre de Lysandre d'hésité comme ça. Il était plutôt du genre à dire ce qui lui passe par la tête. Mais Castiel se demanda comment il savait ça puisqu'il s'était rencontré il y a seulement quelques jours. En ouvrant doucement les lèvres comme s'il allait parler Lysandre mit fin à ses interrogations silencieuses.

-Ce que je vais te dévoiler va très probablement te... choquer mais je te jure que ce n'est que la vérité.

-Quoi ? Ça veux dire qu'il y a une explication derrière tout ça ? Que t'es pas genre juste un super humain ?

-Quoi ? S'étonna Lysandre de la naïveté du roux, bien sûr que non, tout cela n'existe pas Castiel.

-Ah...

-Bon, alors en réalité je suis ce que l'on peux appeler un cobaye... Dit Lysandre faiblement

-Tu veux dire que... Commença le rebelle

-Oui, lorsque j'étais jeune, un centre de recherche m'a recueillit après la mort de mes parents- puisque Leigh était encore mineur, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi- et ils ont fait plusieurs expériences sur moi.

-Mais c'est...

-Laisses moi finir s'il te plait, cette organisation voulait repousser les limites de la condition humaine. Afin ensuite, je suppose, de vendre leurs découvertes au plus offrant. Pour cela ils essayaient de modifier nos ADN et parfois ils réussissaient. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Et quand ils échouaient ?

-... La mort était leur dernière solution. Lorsque par miracle, les enfants survivaient au traitement que les scientifiques leurs réservaient, ils effaçaient leur mémoire et les envoyaient à l'hôpital.

-... Et toi ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? S'inquiéta le rebelle

-Au début oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'en réalité j'avais accumulé un trop grand nombre de pouvoir en moi à cause des traitements, des modifications d'ADN, des exercices...

-Pourtant je ne vois aucune différence entre nous lorsque tu ne fais pas une... crise.

-C'est compréhensible, c'était une organisation secrète Castiel, alors tu comprends bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se risquer à laisser la moindre trace.

Lysandre reprit son souffle un instant puis il saisit doucement la main de Castiel, qui ne bougea pas et qui se contenta seulement de suivre son geste de ces yeux noirs, ensuite il l'a posa sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Le roux sentait le cœur du victorien battre furieusement contre sa paume. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut aucun bruit, seulement le souffle de leur respiration régulière. Distraitement, Lysandre s'était mis à caresser le dos de la main de Castiel.

-Mon cœur... Ne fonctionne plus comme le tien. Lorsqu'il renvoie mon sang dans mes autres organes, il décharge en même temps.

Voyant que Castiel n'avait pas l'air de comprendre il surenchérit :

-C'est comme une batterie à présent. Tout mon être a besoin de cette charge d'électricité car il s'y est habitué à cause du centre de recherche. Seulement, comme je ne suis encore -bon, à moitié je te l'accorde- humain lorsque mon corps a accumulé trop de cette énergie il faut que je la relâche dans les parages. Heureusement cela n'arrive pas souvent. Et comme tu as pu le voir, cela se manifeste par de petits fils électriques que je peux transmettre par le toucher.

-Mais et dans les toilettes du lycée ?

-Justement, lorsque je suis sous pression ou que je ressens des sentiments forts, mon cœur s'accélère et donc mon corps se remplit plus vite d'énergie. C'est pour ça que je deviens brûlant et que je...

Mais la fin de phrase de Lysandre mourut dans sa gorge car Castiel avait doucement remonté sa main droite qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine ; il avait effleuré son cou puis il avait dégagé très lentement la mèche blanche à la pointe noire du victorien pour enfin caresser sa joue pâle. Lysandre était pétrifié. N'avait-il rien écouté ? A quoi pensait-il exactement ? Le rebelle était concentré sur sa tâche qui se résumait à caresser le visage du jeune homme en face de lui.

-Castiel tu...

-Tu as ressentis quelque chose dans les toilettes ? Souffla doucement le roux contre ses lèvres néanmoins sans le quitter des yeux.

-... Lysandre avait déjà les yeux fermés.

-Et maintenant tu ressens quelque chose ? Car moi je suis brûlant. Conclu Castiel en embrassant du bout des lèvres son compagnon.

Lorsque Lysandre sentit un petit muscle rose se faufiler dans sa cavité buccale, il repoussa gentiment le rebelle.

-Attends... C'est dangereux Castiel. Je suis dangereux. C'est un miracle que tu n'es pas été blessé tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas tenter le diable.

-Hey... J'suis solide tu sais, au pire ça sera comme si je me serais pris un coup de jus, rigola Castiel.

-Cela n'a rien de drôle Castiel, donc n'insistes pas s'il te plait. Déclara Lysandre en tournant la tête

-Hey... commença le rebelle en tourna le visage du victorien vers lui, ne te sens pas obligé de porter ce fardeau tout seul. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et ça change rien pour moi. Tu m'as confié ton plus gros secret alors à mon tour, j'aime pas devoir des choses ; lorsque je t'ai vu dormir dans cet arbre j'ai ressentis un truc. Un truc qui m'a prit du plus profond de mon être, de mon âme même. Et j'ai besoin de te parler, de te voir... Tu m'as vraiment fait flipper dans les toilettes... Mais pas pour la raison que tu penses. J'ai eu peur car tu t'étais évanouit et que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'être utile. Alors laisse moi te soutenir pour me faire pardonner. Ok ?

Lysandre avait été -étrangement- très touché par cet aveu de la part de Castiel. C'est comme si toute sa vie il avait été écrasé sous un poids que nul ne pouvait comprendre même pas son frère, et là, à cet instant il se sentait très léger. C'était une sensation tellement plaisante.

-J'ai envie d'écrire une chanson... lâcha t-il soudain

-Quoi ? Je me risque à paraître à tes yeux comme une adolescente qui vient juste de passer en mode fleur bleu et toi tu me dis que tu veux écrire une chanson ? Attends, depuis quand tu écris ?

-Désolé, mais quand ça m'arrive il faut vraiment que je le fasse. Et... si ça peux te rassurer c'est toi qui m'a inspiré cette chanson. Enfin, pour répondre à ta dernière question, depuis longtemps.

Lysandre embrassa Castiel sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre afin de noter les paroles, sur un papier, qui fusaient dans sa tête. Il attrapa un crayon à papier qui traînait négligemment sur son bureau et griffonna rapidement ce qui lui venait. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes puis il se redressa et observa ses notes. Il hocha la tête satisfait puis il revint au salon. Son... compagnon n'avait pas changé de place et il lui tendit la feuille qu'il prit délicatement entre ses doigts fins. Il lut silencieusement ce qui y était marqué.

-Mais c'est...

-C'est ce que tu m'inspires Castiel. Tu peux aussi la considérer comme une réponse à ton discours « fleur bleu ». Dit le victorien avec un petit sourire en coin et quelques rougeurs sur ses joues pâles.

-... Merci. Tu veux qu'on la joue ensemble ?

-Comment ? Demanda surpris Lysandre

-Bah oui elle est génial ! Je joue de la guitare je peux sans problème faire des accords dessus ! En plus, comme ça on pourra se voir plus souvent. Tenta le guitariste

-... D'accord. Je chanterais alors.

-Génial ! Je vais te laisser te reposer encore on ne sait jamais... on se voit demain alors?

-Oui, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au petit couloir puis Lysandre ouvrit la porte et attendit en détournant le regard. Castiel sourit, décidément il n'était pas honnête envers lui même. Il l'embrassa alors afin de lui dire au revoir. Puis il tourna les talons et alla retrouver sa chère moto. Alors qu'il mettait son casque et qu'il allait partir, le victorien lui lança :

-Demain soir j'aimerais bien t'emmener quelque part.

-Oh, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi Lys' ?

-Idiot. Alors ? Demanda simplement Lys'

-Avec plaisir.

Et c'est sur ces mots que le roux démarra en trombe puis il prit la route. Lysandre referma doucement la porte brune et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ses pas étaient lourds, en réalité il avait « oublié » de dire à Castiel que libérer une trop grande quantité d'énergie le fatiguait au plus au point. Le plancher grinçait sous son passage, grincement qui brisait le silence environnant de la demeure. Il passa devant le bureau de son frère qui n'avait pas réapparu et il sut pourquoi lorsqu'il le vit complètement absorbé dans des tonnes de papiers en tout genre. Il devait sûrement faire des recherches pour lui et sur Castiel.

-Leigh, ne force pas trop. Lui conseilla le victorien

-Hm... grogna Leigh

Lysandre s'en alla donc dans son antre, trop de chose c'était déroulé aujourd'hui et il avait la nette impression que ça allait être définitivement une habitude. Épuisé, il ne prit même pas la peine de se couvrir lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit et il s'endormit tout de suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Les doux rayons du soleil caressa le visage paisible d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux. Il se frotta l'œil droit énergiquement afin de chasser le sommeil qui désirait plus que tout que le roux se rendorme. Celui-ci fit lentement glisser son drap rouge de son corps musclé et il s'assit. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié fermés, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, voilà ce qu'était Castiel au réveille. Il s'étira négligemment, ses os craquèrent sous la pression de ses muscles puis il respira un grand coup avant de se saisir de son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il lut rapidement "8h30" puis il bailla doucement en se couvrant la bouche de sa main gauche et il se remit dans sa position initiale accédant ainsi à la demande de Morphée.

De son côté, Lysandre s'ennuyait fermement. Non pas que son cours n'était pas intéressant -bon en faite un peu- mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son esprit étant ailleurs, il hésita entre écrire ou alors se forcer un peu à suivre le déroulement du cours... Choix qui ne fut, finalement, pas si difficile que ça ; il appuya son coude contre sa table pour prendre appuie dessus, puis il se baissa afin d'atteindre le contenu de son sac. Il en sortit un petit carnet vert et il l'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait, autrement dit, celle qui contenait la chanson qu'il avait écrite le jour d'avant. Ses yeux vairons survolèrent rapidement les paroles écrient à la va vite et il se permit de sourire. Pas un grand sourire non, juste, un petit rictus discret bien à lui. Il prit son stylo plume entre ses longs doigts et il commença à réfléchir. La mélodie était aussi importante que les paroles, c'est à travers les deux que les personnes peuvent ressentir des émotions. Alors quelle type de mélodie devait-il choisir ? Alors que Lysandre ce posait cette question, une sonnerie stridente ce fit entendre. Le première chose qu'il entendit après ça ce fut les froissements des feuilles de cours des élèves ainsi que les voix de ses camarades qui discutaient entre eux. La deuxième fut une question :

-Hey, Lysandre je peux te parler deux minutes ? Dit une voix grave

-Bien sûr Nathaniel. Que veux-tu ?

-Et bien... Je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu pour en discuter...

Le victorien regarda son vis à vis intensément puis il le suivit jusque dans la salle des délégués que Nathaniel ferma à clés. Lysandre attendit patiemment que le délégué commence à lui parler, chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

-Lysandre, est-ce que tu as parlé à Castiel ? Demanda Nathaniel dos à Lysandre, qui avait exactement compris de quoi parlait le blond.

-Oui, je n'avais pas le choix cependant je n'ai rien dit te concernant Nathaniel. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Lui répondit le victorien en appuyant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule du délégué.

-Merci... Tu viens de le rencontrer donc tu ne sais pas encore comment il est mais ne lui fait pas trop confiance. Un jour ça pourrait se retourner contre toi Lysandre. Déclara d'un ton doux le blond tout en faisant face à présent à son ami

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne lui ai pas raconté parce que ça me faisait plaisir Nathaniel. Il m'a vu.

-Pourtant dans tes messages tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas eu de crise depuis un moment.

-Et c'était le cas. Seulement... mon corps réagit instinctivement en sa présence. Et Leigh pense qu'il a un lien avec l'agence.

-Comment ? Les yeux de Nathaniel s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise

-Il est actuellement en train de mener ses propres recherches, tu sais comment il est lorsqu'il a une idée en tête.

-C'est quand même très étrange, depuis que je suis dans ce lycée je n'ai jamais rien vu d'anormal chez lui. De plus, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu dans l'agence. Pour finir, je ne pense pas qu'il se trouvait au level 3 sinon il serait incontrôlable.

-Quand bien même, je l'aurais remarqué s'il avait été dans le même level que moi. La réponse est peut être ailleurs.

-Et toi Lysandre que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne pourras pas éternellement rejeter cette source d'énergie qui est en toi. Tu pourrais même en mourir ou dans le meilleur des cas, perdre à nouveau tout contrôle sur toi même.

-Je le sais Nathaniel, Leigh n'a pas encore fini la bague qui empêcherait l'électricité de se diffuser.

-Si je peux t'être utile dis le moi. Après tout je te dois bien cela ! Dit le blond en souriant à son ami

-Tu ne me dois rien Nathaniel mais merci. Répondit le victorien en lui rendant son sourire

Ensuite ils discutèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, Lysandre appris que la rivalité qui liait le blond à Castiel s'était formé à cause d'une fille. Debrah, cette fille a l'allure rockeuse avait monté un groupe avec le roux et alors qu'il allait signer avec un producteur elle l'a laissé tomber afin de gravir les échelons de la gloire seule. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait fait passer Nathaniel pour son amant et le roux avait sauté a pied joints dans son piège. Depuis ils ne se supportaient plus. Au fond, Lysandre comprenait parfaitement ce que Castiel avait pu ressentir ce jour-là. Néanmoins, à sa place, il aurait écouté ce que le blond avait à dire pour sa défense. Il détestait les personnes qui tiraient des conclusions trop hâtive.

-...jours ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Lysandre qui n'avait visiblement pas écouté la question du blond.

-Je te demandais si tu chantais toujours ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs Nathaniel, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour la mélodie d'une chanson que j'ai écrite. Il me semble que petit, tu m'avais dit que tu avais fait de la batterie non ?

-Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps Lysandre, je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa le victorien, tu y arriveras j'en suis sûr.

Et c'est sur cette parole que le blond céda à son ami. Celui-ci satisfait, fouilla dans son sac afin d'extirper une feuille sur laquelle, il avait recopié les paroles de sa chanson. Pendant tout l'heure du déjeuner ils travaillèrent sur la mélodie. Lysandre était agréablement surpris des idées de son ami, il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais ça lui semblait parfait. Soudain des coups violents vinrent cogner contre la porte blanche. Nathaniel se leva d'un bond et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Bon sang, il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fermer à clé la salle des délégués lorsqu'il était dedans. Il tourna ses yeux dorés vers les yeux vairons de son ami puis il reporta son attention sur la porte. A grand pas, il se dirigea vers celle-ci puis le « click » d'une porte qu'on déverrouille se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une tignasse rousse.

-Putain tu foutais quoi Nathaniel ? Cria une voix masculine

-Que veux-tu Castiel je suis occupé.

-Ah oui ? Avec une nana encore ? C'est ton truc ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Souffla Nathaniel qui était à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

-La ferme c'est trop tard maintenant.

-Castiel, pourrais-tu te calmer à présent? Dit une voix douce et calme

Le roux fut surpris d'entendre la voix de la personne qu'il cherchait justement. Il fit un pas sur le côté et vit Lysandre assis sur une des chaises près de la table des délégués. Son bras, fermement appuyé sur la table, maintenait sa tête qui semblait... blasée.

-Lysandre qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je discutais avec Nathaniel tout simplement, pourquoi ? Tu voulais me voir ?

-Et bien... Oui. Dit faiblement le roux

Nathaniel se retenait d'éclater de rire. Et pour cause, ce qu'il entendait était à mourir de rire. Castiel, le rebelle du lycée changeait complètement de personnalité face à Lysandre. C'était bluffant. Le blond envisageait même de demander à son ami d'essayer de régler pour lui tout les problèmes d'absences du roux, mais il secoua rapidement la tête afin de chasser ses idées absurdes. Il prit alors une décision... Il tendit une clé à Lysandre puis il lui prit la main, attrapa au passage l'épaule de Castiel et il les mit... littéralement à la porte. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Castiel demanda d'une voix grave :

-C'est les clés de quoi ?

-D'une cave je crois. Répondit simplement Lysandre

-Une cave ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Répéter. Tu m'as bien dit hier que tu voulais jouer la chanson que je t'avais écrite non ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avant de noyer son regard dans celui du roux.

-Euh...Ouais j'men rappelle, répondit Castiel gêné et les joues rouges.

-Alors allons-y. Conclu Lysandre en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Castiel ouvrit bruyamment la porte de la salle des délégués, ne jeta même pas un regard à Nathaniel, puis il récupéra la guitare qu'on lui avait confisqué quelques jours plus tôt et suivit son camarade à travers le couloir bien éclairé. Sous les escaliers se trouva une petite porte en bois et ni Castiel ni Lysandre ne l'avaient remarqué alors qu'ils s'étaient embrassé à ce même endroit. Celle-ci fut rapidement entre-ouverte et les garçons se glissèrent à l'intérieur, en prenant bien soin de refermer derrière eux. Il faisait très sombre et tout les des deux ne voyaient pas grand chose voir rien du tout. Alors, Lysandre tâta le mur granuleux afin de trouver l'interrupteur de la lumière. Étrangement, il n'entendait plus Castiel dans son dos mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Concentré sur sa tâche, il déplaça encore sa main droite et toucha quelque chose. Il tâtonna la chose à la recherche du bouton qui lèverait enfin le voile sur eux. Mais il n'y avait rien. Et ce bouton était étonnamment brûlant; cherchant l'origine de cet objet qui vibrait sous ses doigts agiles, il posa sa deuxième main dessus... et rougit instantanément.

-Hey... Où tu crois pouvoir me toucher là Lysandre ? Chuchota une voix suave

-Castiel ! Je suis désolé, je cherchais simplement la lumière.

-Hm... Mais maintenant que tu sais que ce n'est pas l'interrupteur là, tu peux enlever tes mains ou alors tu préfères les laisser là?

Lysandre s'exécuta immédiatement et recula de quelques pas. Puis, il sentit une main extrêmement chaude et douce caresser d'abord sa joue pour finir par se poser dessus. Castiel l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix rauque:

-Hey Lys'... Pourquoi on remettrait pas la répet' à plus tard ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Dans le noir complet deux respirations se faisaient entendre. Deux souffles chauds qui se mélangent, une main qui se balade, le froissement d'une chemise, une atmosphère intense, voilà ce qu'était à présent la cave du lycée Amoris. Les jeunes hommes étaient face à face dans la pénombre de la pièce et le plus roux des deux, caressait lentement la peau crème de son compagnon. Aucunes parties n'étaient laissés de côté ; il voulait tout apprendre de lui, imprimé dans sa mémoire chaque centimètres de son corps. L'autre commença à soupirer de plus en plus fort et il sentit l'autre garçon sourire dans son cou.

-Castiel... souffla le victorien

-Laisses moi te combler Lys', murmura Castiel

-Quoi?

-Je vais te le faire comprendre autrement qu'avec des mots...

~~ Lemon ~~

Castiel embrassa avec douceur le cou pâle de son compagnon avant de le mordre et de le lécher gentiment, distrayant ainsi le victorien qui ne sentit même pas la main du roux descendre de plus en plus bas. Avec plein d'appréhension Lysandre arrêta la main du roux en pleine trajectoire. Le roux ne se découragea aucunement et il prit tout simplement les deux poignets de Lysandre, qu'il serra dans une poigne de fer, au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le contact était somptueux. C'était doux, chaud et terriblement excitant. Leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre par habitude. Elles savaient exactement quoi faire pour augmenter encore plus la chaleur corporelle des deux jeunes hommes. Castiel ouvrit la chemise de Lysandre, ensuite, c'est tout naturellement que sa bouche vint se placer face au téton gauche de son petit ami. Il souffla d'abord dessus, provoquant ainsi un râle rauque du concernée, puis son muscle humide le lécha avidement. Lysandre tressaillit discrètement. C'était étrange mais agréable. Le roux comprit qu'il avait à présent toute l'attention de son compagnon, alors il s'empressa de défaire sa ceinture et il descendit d'avantage. Soudain Lysandre se contracta ; les endroits où Castiel l'embrassait, mordillait, léchait étaient brûlant. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop bas à son goût. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de se relever, un simple baiser coupa court à ses pensées. Un baiser à cet endroit là.

-Castiel...n-non...

Le concernée pressa sa paume sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer vert et noir du victorien. Un gémissement à peine audible vint à son oreille. « Intéressant comme réaction » pensa t-il amusé. Décidant qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, Castiel libéra enfin le membre tendu de Lysandre qui était très gêné. Il ressentait tant d'émotion : envie, peur, gêne... Il ne savait plus au donner de la tête. Lorsqu'il sentit une pression humide et chaude à la fois sur son sexe, il se figea. Le roux était en transe, il pouvait lire tellement de choses en Lysandre maintenant et il adorait ça. Alors, d'abord du bout de langue, puis plus franchement, il suçota, plusieurs fois, le gland rose et lisse du victorien.

-Cas-Castiel...ah... gémit le jeune homme

Castiel accéda à sa demande silencieuse et il prit enfin le membre en érection entre ses lèvres. Il fit pression pour provoquer plus de sensation à son vis à vis et il le fit glisser plus profondément dans sa bouche. Sa langue s'enroula autour de l'érection qui pulsait dans cavité buccale et il amorça des vas et vient langoureux. Lysandre ferma les yeux et mordit ses lèvres sèches. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de succion que Castiel effectuait sur lui et peu habitué à cela il lui suffit de quelques minutes de plus, pour jouir dans la bouche de son bourreau. Ses jambes lâchèrent et le souffle court il s'écroula sur le sol. Castiel lécha le reste de la substance de son petit ami qu'il avait encore sur les lèvres. Et comme il le pensait Lysandre était dé-li-cieux. Une douleur à l'entrejambe le rappela à l'ordre. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller se soulager aux toilettes, le victorien le poussa sur le sol.

-Oy, qu'est ce que tu...

-Moi aussi...

-Toi aussi ? Demanda Castiel doucement

-Moi aussi je veux te montrer la passion dévorante qui m'anime. Déclara un Lysandre rougissant

Sur ces mots, Lysandre défit la ceinture et entreprit de faire le même voyage que son petit ami. Castiel glissa sa main dans les cheveux blancs du victorien sans pour autant le presser. Puis, du bout des lèvres le jeune homme aux yeux vairons embrassa le sommet de l'érection de Castiel ensuite il lécha le sexe du roux dans toute sa longueur. Pendant ce temps, il faut avouer que le rebelle prenait sur lui ; cette attente le tuait, il avait vraiment besoin d'éteindre le feu hardant que Lysandre avait fait naître au creux de ses reins. Enfin, le victorien engloutit le sexe vibrant de son compagnon. Il calqua le même rythme que lui avait fait subir Castiel et celui-ci ne demandait pas mieux. C'était tellement bon. N'en pouvant plus, ses hanches accompagnèrent les mouvements de Lysandre.

-Lys-sandre... Pous-sse toi...

Et il se déversa dans un dernier soupir, dans la cavité buccale de Lysandre.

~~ Fin du lemon ~~

C'est tout sourire qu'ils se rhabillèrent. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer ils avaient l'impression d'avoir adoucit le feu qui les tiraillait depuis quelques temps. Cependant un nouveau problème s'imposait maintenant à eux... Comment se regarder en face sans pour autant rougir?

-Ah.. j'ai envie d'écrire une chanson.

-Qu...Quoi ?! Pas sur ça rassure moi ?! Demanda le rouge très gêné

-Je plaisante c'était juste pour te faire réagir Castiel. Tu me fixes comme un animal perdu depuis deux bonnes minutes. Rigola doucement le victorien

-Hum... si on s'y mettait maintenant ? Déclara le roux légèrement irrité de s'être fait remarquer

-D'accord mais je te rappelle seulement que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi donc ne parle pas comme si c'était moi qui avait repoussé la répétition.

-... Mais si c'était à refaire je le ferais à nouveau, lui susurra Castiel

Lysandre eut un petit rictus moqueur. Décidément Castiel était plein de surprise. Lorsqu'il l'avait dévisagé il avait eu peur que celui-ci regrette son geste ou ses paroles mais apparemment le victorien s'était inquiété pour rien.

-Bordel, il est ou le vrai interrupteur là ?! On y voit que dalle ici !

-Castiel, calme toi.

-Dis Lys'... Demanda soudainement le roux redevenu calme, tu pourrais pas... 'fin tu sais quoi...

-Pardon ?

-Et bien... créé de l'électricité quoi. On va pas jouer dans le noir !

Lysandre considéra sa question durant plusieurs secondes. En réalité, lorsqu'il avait partagé ce moment d'intimité avec Castiel, il n'avait sentit aucun changement à ce niveau là. Et c'était très étrange. Il devait vérifier quelque chose, alors il tendit la main et agita doucement ses longs doigts fins. Par la friction que crée ce mouvement, des éclairs se créèrent puis s'entrechoquèrent dans le creux de sa main, diffusant ainsi une faible lueur bleuâtre. Son état n'avait donc pas changé. Éclairé par la lumière, ses yeux vairons se plantèrent dans ceux de Castiel. Celui-ci était ébahit et admirateur des compétences de son petit ami. C'était magique de pouvoir voir un tel exploit, il se sentait comme un enfant devant une pâtisserie. De plus, pour lui Lysandre -ainsi que son pouvoir- en ce moment étaient chaleureux, il se retenait presque de tendre la main afin de toucher ses petits fils bleus. Presque, car il n'était quand même pas fou. Après un regard appuyé de la part du victorien, Castiel trouva l'interrupteur tant désirer, dans un coin de la pièce. La cave était vide, il y avait tout juste une prise ou deux mais c'est tout. Par contre, les toiles d'araignées et la poussière étaient à l'appel. Notre victorien se frotta les mains puis il brancha son micro avant de prendre la parole d'une voix clair :

-Nathaniel m'a conseillé sur de nombreux points et je pense que ça devrait te plaire.

-Si ça vient de lui, c'est certain que ça ne me plaira pas. Grogna le roux

-Allons Castiel, assieds toi et écoute.

-Pourquoi tu as préféré faire ça avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ? J'pensais que... enfin tu vois...

-Nathaniel est un ami, je suis désolé si cela te blesse mais je voulais te faire la surprise...

Castiel se tût. L'honnêteté de Lysandre l'étonnera toujours.

-Bon tu me la chante cette chanson ? Dit-il gentiment

Le chanteur lui sourit puis il commença à chanter acapella la fameuse chanson et cela permettait au roux d'entendre le rythme que le victorien souhaitait appliqué à son chant. À la fin, le roux siffla d'admiration et il ne manqua pas de félicité son petit ami pour ses performances vocales. Ensuite, ils se mirent à se coordonnée puis à répéter pour de bon. Les minutes, heures défilaient mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle et ils adoraient ça, c'était vraiment reposant ; plus de masque, plus de tabou. Ils se voyaient juste comme ce qu'ils étaient. Finalement c'est dans la bonne humeur que se déroula le reste de la répétition, mis à part lorsque Castiel a essayé de vérifier si oui ou non Lysandre était chatouilleux. Essaie qui s'est soldé par un échec car le victorien ne le laissa malheureusement pas faire. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein rangement, Nathaniel arriva avec le double des clés.

-Lysandre, il est l'heure d'y aller.

-Oui merci Nathaniel, j'avais complètement oublié l'heure.

-Maintenant tu peux dégager. Dit le roux en croisant les bras

-Si ça te rassure ça ne me fait pas non plus plaisir de devoir te voir Castiel. Répliqua le blond

-Au faite Nathaniel, j'ai pris la liberté de demander à Leigh de transporter ta batterie, il doit certainement nous attendre.

-Quoi ? S'étranglèrent les deux rivaux

Lysandre ne leur prêta aucun intérêt et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, les deux autres le suivirent docilement, non sans lâcher quelques injures. La nuit était déjà tombé et un gros camion blanc était stationné devant la grille de l'école avec Leigh au volant.

-Nathaniel monte avec Leigh s'il te plait, Castiel m'emmènera en moto.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le victorien se tourna pour constater que les deux jeunes hommes avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Le grand frère de Lysandre klaxonna un coup. Le bruit strident du klaxon fit réagir les adolescents, le blond monta alors à bord du véhicule et ils partirent d'un coup sec. Alors que Lysandre se dirigea vers le parking, Castiel lui prit la main. Le contact de leurs peaux les firent rougir en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant.

-Hey, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas monté sur ma moto ? Ricana le guitariste

-C'est le cas, néanmoins je suppose que si je dois être avec toi je vais devoir m'y faire.

-Ah-ah tu as tout compris mon petit Lys' ! Au faite on va où ?

-L'internat où j'ai résidé avant de me rendre au centre, à eu des nouveaux venus seulement ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour accéder à leurs besoins donc ils m'ont demandé de venir chanter.

-Attends c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait répéter comme un fou ?

-Exactement, nous allons donc jouer dans le parc d'attraction du quartier, les gérants sont d'accord. Allons-y je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard.

Lysandre monta de lui même sur la moto de Castiel puis il mit le casque trop grand pour lui et lorsque le guitariste démarra il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa taille. Le paysage défilait rapidement devant ses yeux et le vent fouettait littéralement son visage. Le ronronnement du moteur le gênait un peu mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc, une petite scène avait été emménagé au centre de la place et un grand nombre d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents attendaient. Juste derrière il y avait la grande roue qui illuminait le tout. Une vieille femme s'approcha rapidement d'eux, ses talons tapaient durement sur le sol. Elle avait l'air épuisée, son gilet noir était négligemment posé sur ses épaules, sa robe était simple et chic, ses cheveux blancs étaient lâchés et volaient au gré du vent. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés comme si elle n'avait pas dormis depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant elle souriait de toutes ses dents et son sourire s'était agrandit encore plus lorsqu'elle les avait vu.

-Ah vous voilà enfin ! Tout les autres groupes sont déjà passés il ne reste plus que vous ! Combien de chanson allez-vous chanter Lysandre ?

-Une seule madame.

-Bien ! J'attends de vous un final explosif ! Bonne chance et merci Lysandre.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et après un baiser d'encouragement à Castiel, il installa certains objet sur la scène. Nathaniel qui avait vu le baiser du victorien eut un petit sourire ; ses doutes étaient à présent confirmés, même s'il s'inquiétait pour la santé de Lysandre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Il semblait si heureux en ce moment, cela lui faisait énormément plaisir de le voir dans cet état. Une fois que Lysandre eut finit de tout préparer, c'est avec anxiété que les deux musiciens montèrent eux aussi sur la scène.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Alors tout d'abord :

 **Message : Un grand merci spécial à Iphanna pour toutes ses reviews ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Ayant envie moi aussi à mon tour de te remercier pour ton soutien, je t'offrirais pendant les grandes vacances un fan art avec ce couple si tu le souhaites :)**

Disclamer : les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi, ni la chanson utilisée qui est : Nickelback "How you remind me"

Bonne lecture ! Bisous sucrés !

* * *

Le chanteur jeta un coup d'œil afin de vérifier que ses amis étaient prêt puis après les premières notes, il saisit le micro et commença à chanter de sa voix grave :

 **Never made it as a wise man**

 _Je n'ai jamais agit comme un homme sage_

 **I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'**

 _Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher comme un homme pauvre qui vole_

 **Tired of livin' like a blind man**

 _Fatigué de vivre comme un aveugle_

 **I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin**

 _Je suis malade de cette vision sans un brin de sentiment_

 **And this is how you remind me**

 _Et c'est ainsi que tu me rappelles_

Tous les trois étaient satisfait du résultat, la voix de Lysandre, les accords de Castiel et les battements de Nathaniel s'accordaient si bien. De plus, lorsque Lysandre entama le refrain, il se retourna vers Castiel qui était à sa gauche et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le roux comprit parfaitement le message, ces paroles qui sortaient du fond du cœur de Lysandre étaient pour lui.

[Chorus]

[Refrain]

 **This is how you remind me**

 _C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles_

 **Of what I really am**

 _Ce que je suis vraiment_

 **This is how you remind me**

 _C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles_

 **Of what I really am**

 _Ce que je suis vraiment_

 **It's not like you to say sorry**

 _C'est pas comme si tu disais désolé_

 **I was waiting on a different story**

 _Je m'attendais à une autre histoire_

 **This time I'm mistaken**

 _Cette fois je me suis trompé_

 **For handing you a heart worth breakin'**

 _En t'amenant un coeur qui a tendance à se briser_

 **I've been wrong, I've been down**

 _J'ai eu tort, j'étais déprimé_

 **Been to the bottom of every bottle**

 _J'ai descendu toutes les bouteilles au fond_

 **These five words in my head**

 _Ces cinq mots dans ma tête_

 **Scream Are we having fun yet?**

 _Crient Est-ce qu'on s'amuse déjà?_

 **Yet? Yet? Yet? No no**

 _Déjà? Déjà? Déjà? Non non_

La foule était en délire et les membres du groupe s'amusaient comme des fous.

 **It's not like you didn't know that**

 _C'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas_

 **I said I love you and I swear I still do**

 _Que j'ai dit que je t'aimais et je jure que je t'aime encore_

 **It must have been so bad**

 _Ça a dû être si désagréable_

 **Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you**

 _Car vivre avec moi a dû te détruire voire presque te tuer_

Avant d'enchaîner à nouveau avec le refrain, Lysandre avec son pouvoir, illumina la scène de pleins de projectiles lumineux de toutes les couleurs. Les personnes étaient subjuguées, c'était si beau, on aurait dit des feux d'artifices.

[Chorus]

[Refrain]

 **This is how you remind me**

 _C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles_

 **Of what I really am**

 _Ce que je suis vraiment_

 **This is how you remind me**

 _C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles_

 **Of what I really am**

 _Ce que je suis vraiment_

 **It's not like you to say sorry**

 _C'est pas comme si tu disais désolé_

 **I was waiting on a different story**

 _Je m'attendais à une autre histoire_

 **This time I'm mistaken**

 _Cette fois je me suis trompé_

 **For handing you a heart worth breakin'**

 _En t'amenant un coeur qui a tendance à se briser_

 **I've been wrong, I've been down**

 _J'ai eu tort, j'étais déprimé_

 **Been to the bottom of every bottle**

 _J'ai descendu toutes les bouteilles au fond_

 **These five words in my head**

 _Ces cinq mots dans ma tête_

 **Scream Are we having fun yet?**

 _Crient Est-ce qu'on s'amuse déjà?_

 **Yet? Yet? Yet? No no**

 _Déjà? Déjà? Déjà? Non non_

Lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin, des acclamations et des sifflements retentirent dans la nuit froide. Les garçons rirent puis remercièrent le public en délire avant de descendre de la scène. Ils furent très vite rejoint par la directrice de la maison d'adoption :

-C'était extraordinaire Lysandre merci infiniment ! Grâce à vous nous avons récolté un nombre incalculable de fonds !

-J'en suis ravis madame.

-En remerciement vous pouvez rester après la fermeture du parc afin de profiter des attractions.

-Merci mais je ne pense pas que... commença le chanteur avant de se faire couper par Castiel

-Merci beaucoup nous acceptons avec plaisir !

Après de bref salutation, Lysandre gronda le roux.

-Castiel, cela ne se fait pas d'aider quelqu'un et d'accepter à la fin un dédommagement.

-Ah ! Détends-toi un peu Lysandre ! Au faite, c'était magnifique ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure...

-Mais risqué, intervint le blond, Lysandre fais plus attention à toi. Même si je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette surprise. Mais je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant, Leigh ça ne te déranges pas de me déposer s'il te plaît ?

-Du tout Nathaniel. Dit poliment Leigh

Castiel serra la main de Lysandre dans la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens avant de le tirer en direction de la grande roue. Il le poussa rapidement dans une cabine puis s'en alla parler avec le gérant avant de venir s'asseoir lui aussi, en face du victorien. Sans plus de cérémonie, le manège se mit en marche et lorsque la cabine fût au point le plus haut, tout s'arrêta. Lysandre interrogea du regard le roux qui lui caressa la joue droite.

-Merci Lysandre j'ai adoré jouer avec toi.

-Ce n'était pas grand chose. Dit Lysandre calmement avant de saisir la main de Castiel pour la remettre à sa place. Je viens d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, je suis « sous tension » si on peux dire, alors garde tes distances s'il te plait.

Le roux soupira. Ce qu'il était têtu lui alors. Sans ajouter quelque chose de plus, Castiel avança sa main à la verticale puis il arrêta de bouger. Lysandre le regarda intensément, il ne savait pas ce que le roux voulait. Donc, celui-ci s'expliqua :

-Mets ta main contre la mienne Lysandre.

-Non.

-Tout ira bien, j'te le promets.

-Castiel...

-Fais moi confiance.

La main du jeune homme tenait fermement le banc de la cabine puis il la leva lentement. Il tremblait légèrement et alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de celle de son petit ami, il hésita. Dans son hésitation, il vit des éclairs se former reliant ainsi chacun de ses doigts avec ceux de Castiel. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à entendre un cri de douleur de la part de son amour mais rien ne vint.

L'un après l'autre ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et se posèrent sur le visage attendri de Castiel. Il prit sur lui et colla finalement les deux mains ensembles. Un bruit d'électricité se fit entendre et c'est avec ébahissement qu'il regarda celle-ci s'enrouler autour des deux membres liés.

-Tu vois ? C'était pas si compliqué.

-Comment... est-ce possible ? Chuchota le victorien

-J'suis peut être ton âme sœur, rigola le rebelle, remarques, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Lentement, le victorien s'approcha du visage de son petit ami sans pour autant délier leurs mains. Ses lèvres douces rencontrèrent celles de Castiel dans un chaste baiser. Puis il devint de plus en plus hardant, dehors ils pouvaient percevoir les cris des membres du personnel mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Des « poufs » et des minis explosions se firent soudain entendre.

Ils arrêtèrent alors de s'embrasser cependant le petit filet de salive qui les reliait démontrait clairement ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un même mouvement ils tournèrent leurs têtes en direction de la fenêtre et virent avec stupéfaction que des vrais feux d'artifices éclataient de toutes parts.

Instinctivement leurs regards se posèrent sur leurs deux mains, l'électricité virevoltait toujours autour d'elles et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Et dehors le ciel noir était complètement illuminé, tellement qu'il y avait de feux d'artifices. Réfléchissant une seconde, Castiel déclara alors :

-Ok... là je crois qu'on a un problème.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonjour ! Je suis en vie !**

 **Mais voilà, je suis sur un plus gros projet -2 en faite- que je vais partagé avec vous car vous êtes mes fidèles lecteurs, je n'en doute pas !**

 **La première chose, j'écris un roman. Depuis peu mais je voulais vraiment créer une histoire avec mes propres personnages, mon propre univers.**

 **C'est sur Wattpad et le titre est : _Un destin entremêlé._ _Mon pseudo : Luminiia_**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et à partager autour de vous, si vous avez aimé mon univers fantastique. Voici le résumé pour ceux qui veulent :**

 _L'une est une archère hors pair et l'autre un guerrier fou, ils n'ont pas de point commun excepté leur passé oublié... Et pour accomplir leur quête, ils vont en plus devoir s'entraider. Il paraît même que leur rencontre était inévitable mais... Y a-t-il quelqu'un derrière cette destinée? Et de quelle manière vont-ils évoluer? Venez découvrir l'aventure fantastique de nos héros à travers plusieurs mondes inconnus._

 **Ensuite, je travaille pendant mon temps libre sur un scénario. Un scénario de visual novel/otome game. J'ai déjà la trame principal et j'espère que je pourrais le sortir un jour ! Surtout qu'il s'agira (je crois) du premier jeu de drague en ligne, Shonen-ai (boyXboy sans de scène explicite) et en français !**

 **Donc voilà, je vous dis tout cela parce que vous comprenez que du coup je n'ai plus trop de temps pour mes fanfictions (que je finirais bien sûr mais en mettant plus de temps) J'espère que vous comprenez...**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de me lire, sans vous je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu l'envie de continuer sur cette voie!**

* * *

Le ciel était très coloré ce soir et pas pour n'importe quelles raisons. Des étincelles multicolores remplissaient la nuit noir. Un roux avec son petit-ami profitaient pleinement de cette vue incomparable qu'ils avaient de la grande roue.

-Lysandre, dit-il d'une voix rauque, calme toi, tout va bien.

-Mais je suis calme Castiel.

-Alors pourquoi il y a t-il toutes ces étincelles autour de nous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'elles n'ont pas l'air dangereuses, du moins, il me semble.

-C'est censé me rassurer ça? Le taquina Castiel

-Et bien...oui, désolé je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis rassuré. Dit-il en collant son front contre celui de son petit-ami

Alors qu'ils se regardaient, une secousse brusque fit tomber Lysandre contre le torse de Castiel. Celui-ci n'ayant pas prévu le coup, c'était légèrement cogné le sommet du crâne contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le victorien se redressa vivement et détourna le regard. Dehors, tout était redevenu calme et le manège s'était remis en marche. Le guitariste se remit lui aussi à sa place.

-Hey, Lysandre c'était quoi ça ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai besoin d'en parler à Leigh.

-Justement j'me demandais, il fait quoi ton frère exactement ? Il n'est pas qu'un simple vendeur de vêtements hein ?

-Oui... En réalité, c'est un génie. Les scientifiques ont remarqué son talent et ils l'ont engagé très jeune.

-Attends, quand tu dis scientifique tu veux dire... ?

-Oui, ceux de l'agence 1511.

-Celle qui faisait des expériences ?

-Non pas exactement, ce centre là était dédié à la théorie. Ce sont eux qui créaient les programmes et autres choses qui servaient aux expériences.

-Bah putain c'était la m*****...

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais oui.

Un bref silence s'installa, le temps pour nos deux amoureux de se rendre compte que le manège s'était finalement arrêté. Castiel ouvrit la cabine et sortit le premier. La brise était plus forte et plus fraîche, elle contrastait avec sa chaleur corporelle. Il attendit le victorien puis ils se mirent en route. De nombreux agents de maintenances étaient près d'eux et discutaient vivement sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-« Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver. Dit l'un

-J'ai vérifié les réserves de feux d'artifice et ils étaient pleins. Alors d'où ces explosions pouvaient bien venir ? Demanda l'autre

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être des OVNI ?

-Tu es sérieux ? Ça me fout la trouille ! Et si quelqu'un avait été blessé ? »

Lysandre baissa ses yeux vairons sur le sol. Encore des accusations. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui mais à chaque fois il se sentait comme... un monstre. Pourtant depuis le temps il aurait dû y être habitué mais non. Il fallait bien se faire une raison, il était différent des autres et la différence inspire la crainte et le rejet. Quoique... Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il fixa Castiel intensément. Peut-être avait-il trouvé une personne qui l'accepterait et l'aimerait vraiment pour ce qu'il était devenu. Un sourire vint trouver sa place sur ses lèvres roses. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du guitariste.

-Pourquoi tu souris Lys'?

-Pour rien, je réfléchissais juste.

-Oh. Et tu pensais à quoi ? Que je suis le soleil de ta vie ? Ricana Castiel

-... à quelque chose prêt, rigola discrètement Lysandre en admirant la gêne qu'il avait créée en la personne de Castiel

Celui-ci se racla la gorge puis ils arrivèrent à la moto de Castiel. Une fois installés, ils prirent la route. Lysandre commençait à s'habituer au monstre et ce n'était pas désagréable finalement. Le roux roulait vite mais sans prendre de risque, ce qui était rassurant. Arrivés à destination, Lysandre demanda à Castiel si celui-ci voulait rester un peu. Il répondit négativement à la demande de son petit-ami puis pour se faire pardonner il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir à nouveau. En réalité, le guitariste aurait aimé rester encore mais il se sentait vraiment fatigué. Lysandre poussa donc la porte de chez lui, qui grinça, puis il appela son frère :

-Leigh ?

-Je suis dans le salon Lysandre. Lui répondit une voix grave

Le victorien se dirigea donc vers l'origine de la voix et trouva son frère en plein travail. Autrement dit, le salon était devenu un chantier : des dossiers étaient éparpillés sur le canapé crème, des feuilles traînaient par terre et des livres étaient empilés sur la table basse en verre. Son frère s'était trouvé par miracle une petite place sur le coin du canapé et il buvait tranquillement une tasse de café encore fumant. Il avait étudié depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison, il arrivait mieux à réfléchir lorsqu'il était seul et bercé par le « tic tac » de leur horloge victorienne. Après avoir bu une dernière gorgée de la boisson âcre, il regarda son frère.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, il est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange.

-Plus étrange que ces lumières que tu as créées pendant le concert ? Demanda le brun

-Oui.

-Très bien, raconte-moi tout.

-Castiel m'a emmené dans la grande roue et il m'a demandé de mettre ma paume de main contre la sienne. Bien entendu au début j'ai refusé. Mais lorsque je l'ai fais, le ciel s'est rempli de lumière et d'électricité et cela a provoqué des éclats, comme des feux d'artifice.

-Dans le ciel tout entier ?!

-Oui, enfin tout autour de nous dans un rayon de 400 mètres à peu près.

-Bien.

-Tu n'es pas surpris ? S'étonna le victorien

-Pas vraiment, en faite j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion qui va peut-être te surprendre d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est à toi de voir. Regarde, voici le cobaye #1212 autrement appelé Castiel.

-Pardon ?

Lysandre prit la feuille que Leigh lui tendait puis l'a parcouru rapidement.

Fiche : Cobaye #1212

Résistance : 8 Rapidité : 5 Endurance : 6 Esprit : 4 Force : 8

Évaluation : Le cobaye #1212 a réussit avec facilité les parcours 1 à 3. Cependant son tempérament violent et rebelle empêche le bon fonctionnement des opérations : À annihiler de toute urgence. Mise en place de la cellule d'isolement. Jusqu'à ce que la séquence expérience soit terminée, aucun contact avec les autres cobayes ne sera autorisé.

Jour 251 : Première rencontre avec le cobaye #1555. Afin de facilité le contact nous avons injecté un échantillon de l'ADN du cobaye #1555 dans le cobaye #1212. Une étrange amitié à donc commencer à naître entre les deux...

Lysandre était absorbé par la lecture du document mais malheureusement le reste avait été effacé. Il interrogea du regard Leigh qui inclina légèrement la tête.

-Est-ce... fiable ? Hésita Lysandre

-Tout est vrai Lysandre, j'ai tout vérifié des centaines de fois avant de te le montrer. Tu as compris qui est le cobaye #1555 n'est-ce pas ?

Le victorien ne répondit rien. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié son numéro alors que celui-ci était gravé à même sa peau ? Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations et demanda d'une voix cassée :

-Quel est la nature de son pouvoir Leigh ?

-Cela n'est écrit nulle part mais s'il a reçu de ton ADN, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit un pouvoir proche de l'électricité... Comme le feu par exemple puisque ce sont des éléments complémentaires. Cependant, à ce que tu me dis cela n'a rien à voir avec le feu. Je dois donc le voir et l'examiner Lysandre.

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Il a le droit de vivre sa vie.

-Lysandre, je sais que tu ne veux pas te rappeler de tout ce qui touche à l'agence mais...

-J'ai dit non Leigh.

-... Bien. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où est mon laboratoire. Une dernière chose : vous sortez ensemble ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama Lysandre avec étonnement.

-Je suis sûr que tu as très bien compris Lysandre. Répliqua Leigh

-Oui... mais pourquoi cette question Leigh ?

-Car dans un couple la chose qui prime sur tout le reste c'est la confiance. Si un jour il venait à découvrir la vérité sur tout cela, comment crois-tu qu'il réagira lorsqu'il saura que tu étais au courant ?

-... Très bien Leigh tu as gagné, je vais lui en parler, laisse-moi un peu de temps.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance. De mon côté, je vais continuer à chercher si je peux trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous renseigner sur la nature de ses dons.

Lysandre hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre verte et noir. À son image en somme. Comme chaque soir, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'allongea dans ses draps après s'être déshabillé. Puis, c'est en regardant son plafond blanc qu'il leva lentement son poignet fin et pâle. Gravé à l'encre noire, il arrivait encore à lire l'inscription suivante : #1555. Il passa rapidement la main sur son visage, son cœur s'emballait à l'idée de faire du mal à Castiel mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son génie de frère avait réussi encore une fois à le convaincre.

Soudain, une douleur aiguë apparut au creux de sa poitrine. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, ce n'était pas du tout comme ses autres crises, c'était plus intense. Il s'efforça de respirer encore et encore pour se calmer. Puis, tout devint noir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour! J'ai un peu délaissé pour Wattpad je l'avoue... Pour ceux qui veulent me suivre dessus mon pseudo c'est Luminiia.**

 **Et puis j'ai trouvé un job ! Donc pas facile d'allier tout ça.**

 **Mais voici le chapitre 10 :) Après celui-ci, il n'en reste que 3 !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Je vous aime 3**

* * *

-...dre ! Lysandre !

Une voix grave et inquiète l'appelait sans cesse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un seul prénom dessus. Alors qu'il cherchait l'origine et l'identité de cette voix, une vive lumière jaillit et il dû fermer les yeux, qui n'avaient pas apprécié cet éclat.

-Il reprend connaissance, je vais donc vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à sonner si besoin. Déclara une voix féminine

-Merci. Lysandre tu m'entends ?

-Lei...Leigh … Où suis-je ? Souffla le victorien

-Seigneur, Lysandre! tu m'as fait peur ! Tu es à l'hôpital, tu as eu une attaque cardiaque.

-Quoi ?

-Hier soir ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre. J'ai dû te réanimé en t'électrisant.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

-Parce que tu es resté inconscient deux semaines entières Lysandre. Ils ont même cru que tu étais tombé dans le coma. Dit Leigh faiblement.

Le patient se figea et tenta d'assimiler ce que son frère lui avait dit. Il porta sa main pâle jusqu'à sa poitrine. Serait-ce le début de la fin ? Ses yeux vairons croisèrent ceux de son frère. Lysandre n'eut aucun mal à voir combien Leigh s'était inquiété pour lui et il devait se l'avouer, lui même était effrayé. La mort pouvait frapper à n'importe quels moments et n'importe où. Ses doigts fins serrèrent le vêtement qu'il abordait. Ce cœur créé artificiellement par ces scientifiques fous... Il n'en voulait plus.

-Lysandre... chuchota Leigh, j'ai lu les fiches des médecins et ton cœur est très affaiblit, il va donc te falloir du temps pour t'en remettre.

-Et mes pouvoirs ?

-Je t'ai mis le prototype de la bague que j'avais créé, il fonctionne plutôt bien apparemment puisqu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de tension en toi.

-Je peux donc reprendre une vie normale ? Demanda le victorien avec une lueur d'espoir

-Pour le moment oui, mais sache qu'elle n'est pas encore au point. Je ne sais pas quelles quantités d'électricités elle peut absorber.

-Merci Leigh...

Ses épaules s'abaissèrent en même temps que son visage et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Les beaux cheveux blancs aux pointes noires de Lysandre voilaient son visage, il serrait les dents et de ses yeux vairons, quelques larmes vinrent se former. Leigh revit devant lui, son jeune frère de sept ans ; un être brisé et fragile. Cette vision le toucha profondément, il s'assit alors près de Lysandre qui ne remua pas le moins du monde puis il le prit dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait... Oui, il s'en voulait car même si c'était indirectement, il avait fait partis de ceux qui l'ont « transformé ». Et ça, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. À l'époque, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, être repéré par une agence comme celle-là c'était une occasion unique pour utiliser son talent. Si seulement, il avait su, Lysandre n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui... Une soupir coupa court à ses pensées :

-Castiel...

-Lysandre ? Demanda le grand frère

Mais sa question fût sans réponse. Il s'écarta alors et remarqua que son frère s'était endormis dans ses bras. D'un revers de main il essuya les sillons humides encore présents sur les joues du victorien puis il l'allongea et l'embrassa sur le front avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement, il n'avait que très peu dormi pour finir de confectionner la fameuse bague « anti-tension ». C'était une jolie bague noir avec au milieu une fine ligne couleur jade. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers son lit, la clochette de la porte du magasin retentit. Il jura intérieurement puis alla vers son magasin.

-Oui que puis-je faire pour vous... Commença t-il machinalement

Mais lorsqu'il fixa la créature en face de lui, ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Splendide fut le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser. En effet, il y avait une ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blancs, habillé d'un style unique et assez victorien, elle avait des yeux dorés et son visage était fin. Au milieu de tout ces vêtements, il ne voyait qu'elle.

-Bonjour, je suis venue voir si vous aviez la dernière collection printanière.

-O...Oui, par ici je vous prie.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'endroit désiré, ils continuèrent naturellement de discuter.

-Oh tu es le frère de Lysandre !

-Oui, tu le connais ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé puisqu'il est toujours avec Castiel, mais il a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien ! Déclara joyeusement, la fameuse Rosalya. Il adorait même son prénom.

-C'est le cas mais il est un peu solitaire et tête en l'air.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et je ne me trompe que très rarement !

-J'en suis sûr. Dit Leigh d'une voix moqueuse.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil se coucha qu'ils se séparèrent, mais Rosalya lui promit de revenir vite afin de lui parler et d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements bien évidemment. Même si Leigh avait apprécié ce moment en sa compagnie, il était très heureux de pouvoir enfin aller dormir un peu.

Il monta à l'étage et marcha le long du couloir pour arriver dans sa chambre, qui ne ressemblait plus a rien tant il avait ouvert de dossiers et autres. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il s'endormit presque immédiatement et c'est un sommeil réparateur qui vint l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain aux alentours de treize heures. Machinalement, il fit sa routine : douche, déjeuner et travail. Rosalya, comme promis était revenue et semblait décidée à lui parler. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas plus que cela puisqu'il préférait écouter les autres que de parler.

-Au faite, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, où est Lysandre ?

-Il est malade, je ne sais pas quand il pourra revenir exactement. Pourrais-tu prendre des notes pour lui s'il te plait Rosalya ?

-Bien sûr Leigh, avec plaisir ! Mais je crois que Castiel s'en occupe déjà.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui car étrangement il assiste à tout les cours, ce qui est une grande première de sa part !

-Dis moi, tu le connais depuis quand ?

-L'année dernière ! J'ai bien essayé de lui parler mais il est très distant et avec son caractère de cochon ce n'est pas facile !

-Je vois...

-Ah ! Mais j'adore parler avec toi Leigh ! Déclara Rosalya le sourire aux lèvres

-Merci... Moi aussi, dit Leigh le rouge aux joues avant de regarder sa montre qui affichait dix huit heures. Mince, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer je dois aller voir Lysandre. Merci pour aujourd'hui Rosalya.

-Je peux venir ? Castiel m'a demandé de lui transmettre un message.

-Quoi ?

-Oui car il m'a vu hier sortir d'ici et il m'a demander si j'avais des nouvelles de Lysandre.

-Je vois, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Lysandre est un peu fragile en ce moment.

-Je n'insisterais pas mais tu sais, il avait vraiment l'air affecté par l'absence de Lysandre. Dit-elle avant de partir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Leigh se mit à douter. Non, il avait pris la bonne décision, il n'accepterais jamais de perdre son frère. Mais en même temps, il s'agissait de sa vie, avait-il le droit d'interférer dans celle-ci ? Après avoir soupirer bruyamment, il prit ses clefs de voiture et sortit de chez lui. Alors qu'il fermait sa porte à clef, il sentit derrière lui la présence d'une personne. Aucun doute possible sur son identité.

-Bonsoir Leigh je... commença la personne

-Que veux-tu Castiel ? Je m'apprêtais à partir, répondit Leigh d'une voix froide

-J'aimerais savoir si Lysandre va bien et où est-il ? Dit Castiel nullement impressionné par le ton de son vis à vis

-Désolé mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, Castiel attrapa son poignet et il le serra avec force. Sa peau était brûlante.

-Écoute je me fous de ton opinion sur moi ou sur notre relation, j'suis seulement venue là pour avoir des réponses.

-Votre relation ? Castiel vous ne vous connaissez pas. Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que cette étrange attirance que tu ressens pour lui était fictive ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre d'aimer un autre garçon ?

-J'ai pas vraiment d'avis la dessus. On ne peux pas choisir la personne dont on va tomber amoureux, Lysandre m'a dit que tu étais un génie, et ça même la personne la plus idiote sur terre sait ça. Alors, oui ça m'a surpris et je me suis souvent posé la question à moi même, je me suis dit « mais pourquoi un garçon ? Debrah, mon ex, m'aurait-elle dégoûté des filles ? », j'ai aussi essayé de regarder d'autres pimbêches pour voir mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien ressentit. On ne se connais pas depuis longtemps et alors ? "Le coup de foudre" tu connais ? P'tin! j'en reviens même pas que je te dise ça alors que je devrais le dire à Lysandre. Et pour infos, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air et que je me comporte comme un « rebelle » que je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour. On est deux mecs ? La belle affaire. Ça ne plait pas à quelqu'un ? C'est son problème mais si cette personne ose parler mal de Lysandre crois moi, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas.

-Je comprend très bien ce que tu veux me dire Castiel mais...

-Mais quoi putain ?!

-Tu es en train de le tuer ! Cria le grand frère de son petit ami

Réalisant son erreur, Leigh regarda son vis à vis. Il lui avait lâché le poignet et l'observait interloqué et sans voix. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que le roux lâche un :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Leigh ?

-Désolé je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, j'ai été trop loin. Surtout que ce n'est encore qu'une théorie, je n'ai pas de preuve, il faut que je fasse des expériences et... commença Leigh dans un récit sans fin.

-J'ai tout mon temps... puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à me dire où se trouve Lysandre.

-(soupir)... Rentrons à l'intérieur Castiel.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la demeure en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. L'un se demandait comment allait son petit ami et il se sentait profondément blessé que Leigh ait pensé que c'était de sa faute. L'autre réfléchissait à comment il allait se sortir de cette situation houleuse dans laquelle il s'était mis.

Lysandre avait passé la journée seul, ce qui, au vu de son frère, était très étrange. Et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, une phrase franchit le seuil de ses lèvres :

-Leigh...Qu'as-tu encore fais ?


End file.
